


Comforting chocolate

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [164]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordscarve, candy and cemetery.





	Comforting chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I asked Jessie to pick a word challenge from sterekdrabbles for me today too, and she said carve, candy, cemetery, from October 31. This one took time to write, jeez, it was not an easy challenge! But I finally have something, and I’m only 14 challenges behind, wohoo xD Thank you again, Jessie ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/180360496132) and [on pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/178854).)

The cemetery ghoul managed to carve Derek up pretty badly before Stiles could to stop it. It collapsed into a gooey and stinky mess, and Stiles was at Derek’s side immediately.

“Sorry, I’m sorry I wasn’t faster.”

“It’s fine,” Derek grunted out, his breathing hard and pain written in all his features. “I’ll heal.”

“Yeah, but you’re still hurting now.” Stiles hovered anxiously. “What can I do?”

“Hot chocolate.”

“Hot chocolate?”

Derek nodded. “When we get home. And candy.”

Stiles smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Derek’s forehead. “Yeah, okay, I’ll get you candy and make you hot chocolate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
